Read Between the Lines
by SUUSDANGER
Summary: I was a bit wary about this 'arangement', but as soon as I saw him, I was more then willing to act in love. I was mesmerized by his looks. the way he walked towards me. there where only five words ringing through my head. do not fall for him.
1. Say What!

I awoke at the sound of my alarm clock blasting _Closing Time _by _Semisonic_. At full volume I might add. I hit the snooze button and fell asleep again, only to be woken up again by the same noise a few minutes later. I hit the snooze button again and drifted off to sleep. This continued for another fifteen minutes or so, 'cause I didn't want to wake up. I had a headache and my body ached. But I had to get up and go to work. Simply because I needed the money. I stepped out of the bed, grabbed a pair of underwear and made my way into the bathroom. I took a quick shower, due to the fact that I was already running late, and I couldn't afford arriving late again. Working at Starbucks had its privileges but also its downsides. The privileges being that I got a fairly good pay check, I always got my morning coffee, I met lots of people (which was very good for my social life), and of course the occasional celebrities. They always gave me an autograph so I could give them to my little sister. She loved it. Downsides, you ask? Let's see...waking up at 4am, working all day, never getting a minute of peace, and the occasional not so nice celebrities. The ones that bitch and moan about everything. 'What's taking so long?' 'How come my coffee's cold?' 'This is way too hot!' 'What did you put in there?'

Of course my boss expected me to put on a smile, apologize for whatever I did wrong, and then make them a new one. But after a few hours of fake smiles, fake apologies, and making the same coffee over and over again, you get a bit sick of it.

I stepped out of the shower and reached for a towel, but luck wasn't on my side today, and the towel rack was empty. So I stumbled into the laundry room, which happened to be my bedroom also (fancy right?) and draped a towel around my body. I towel dried my hair, put on my work clothes, managed to steal some of my sister's mascara (mine happened to be empty once again) grabbed my bag and I was on my merry way to work. Lucky for me, it was only two blocks away so I wouldn't have to waste money on cabs. Those are expensive these days. (What isn't?)

I arrived at work just on time. There were already some hardcore caffeine lovers camping outside the door, so as soon as I opened up the store it was packed. Good for business, not good for me. I rather have a peaceful first hour, so I can get into my job, have my own dose of caffeine (so I don't look like walking death) and so I can get hyped up for a long and dreadful day of serving needy costumers. Like I said before, luck wasn't on my side today, and I had to deal with grumpy old men in business suits, who wanted their coffee in 2 seconds max. "What's taking so long?" a woman with pin straight black hair asked me. I apologized, which by the way, didn't sound sincere at all this early in the morning, and worked on her 'power booster' as fast as I could. Yes, I call coffee 'power boosters.' Hate me, love me, start a freaking world war 3. I _don't_ care. After two hours of non-stop costumers, I was worn out, and needed a break. My co-worker Justine, a 30 year old blonde, came in right on time.

"Thank god you're here." I told her when she hadn't even stepped inside yet.

"What's up kiddo? Not feeling like it today?" She asked.

"I haven't had much sleep" I sighed. "The kid has been crying all night."

"Can't say I know how it is to hear crying all night, but I do know how it is to have little to no sleep and it sucks." She said giving me a sympathetic look.

"It sucks hardcore." I responded. "But I don't know what to do about it! It's not like I can give her a pill and she'll sleep like a rose. I'll just have to bear through it."

"Just so you know, I'm here for you." She said giving me a side-ways hug.

"Thanks." I said as I hugged her back.

Justine went to help some costumers and I finally got to have my own coffee. I went to the back of the store, into the 'green room' as we'd like to call it. Simply because it's green and it's like the same thing famous people have at their concerts and all that jazz. So I sat in the 'green room' enjoying my coffee, when I felt something buzzing in my pants. I took my phone out of my skinny jeans and upon opening it, I saw I had a new text message.

_From: YouKnowYouLoveMeMegan_

_S'up sistahh?! How's work? Met any cute guys yet? Probably not. And knowing you, you would turn them down anyway. But back to the point of this message, the kid's throwing a tantrum and I can't find a way to shush her. Any advice? Love yaa! _

I laughed at the ridiculous nickname my sister gave herself. She always changed her name when she got a hand of my phone. I sighed as I clicked the reply button and texted her back.

_To: YouKnowYouLoveMeMegan_

_First of all, what with the stupid name? seriously Megan? You know you love me? About the cute guys, if gray, bold and fat defines your way of cute, I'd say yes. Otherwise NO! as for the kid, have you tried putting up that Disney shit they gave me? Apparently it calms kids down. And if that doesn't work, try to feed her, check her diapers, check if she's in any kind of pain and you'll be fine. Love you to. _

What seemed to be, two seconds later, I got a text message back.

_From: YouKnowYouLoveMeMegan_

_Ur getting old, U know that? You know you love me, is from Gossip Girl. Every teenage girl in the whole friggin country knows that! As for the kid, I tried that Disney 'shit', and now she's lying in her crib, staring at the ceiling and moving her tiny ass feet as if she's dancing (funny sight I tell ya!) So it WORKS! Bless those fucked up Disney puppets for making that dreadful music. Peace, love and sperm :) love yaa! _

I chuckled at the ending of the message. Only Megs would do that. Peace, love and sperm. Where did she get that? What made me a bit sad is that she called me old. I'm not old. I just turned seventeen for crying out loud. How am I supposed to know what Gossip Girl is? I have work all day, I come home dead beat tired, I make dinner, feed the kid, play with the kid, put kid to bed, shower and I go to sleep. I have no time for watching TV. And even if I had time, I prefer reading a book.

I finished my coffee and went back to the front to start my shift properly. I found the strength to _smile_ to people, and all went fairly well. Justine and I formed a great team together. We didn't get into each other's ways, we waited patiently for the other to be done with the machine before using it (something that other colleagues of mine didn't get) and we even found time to chat in-between orders. You could say that we became, dare I say it, friends. I never had friends. Sad as it sounds. Girls from my age never wanted to hang out, 'cause I act way to mature for my age. When they would talk about their periods, boyfriends, toenails, and whatever, I would sit in a corner and read a book, or even _dorkier _(their words not mine) read a newspaper. I couldn't help it. I just wasn't interested in hearing how they got heartbroken by the guy who took their virginity, or how _he_ (whoever _he_ is) never called after that first date. There were much bigger problems in the world. Take global warming for an example. The world's slowly falling to pieces, and all those girls are worrying about is how they want to marry the perfect man. They should be worrying about the fact that they might never get married; because when the world comes to an end, there won't be much marrying to do. So that's why I stayed away from those girls. They were nice, don't get me wrong, just not my type. So all the way through high school (well as far as I came, since I dropped out early) I vented for myself. No friends, not even acquaintances'. I was a _complete_ _loner_. They called me '_Worrisome Jamers'_, because I tend to worry about everything. _Jamers_ being my nickname all through public school, they just added _worrisome_ later on. Teachers loved me though. I was eager to learn. English and History being my favourite subjects. I love to learn about the past. My life quote being: 'One, who doesn't know their history, doesn't know themselves'. I loved English for some reason too. It just got to me. Maybe it's because my mom always read to me. Hence why I love to read so much now, when I have time that is. But now here I am, working at Starbucks and _socializing_. Well, not at the moment, 'cause I don't feel the need to socialize with creepy 50 year old guys.

"How can I help you?" I asked a guy about 40 years old.

"Well I'd like to have a Mocha flavoured frappuccino and your number." He said with a wink and smirk.

"I can fix you that coffee, but I don't give personal information to creeps." I said "So what's your name?" I asked.

"Jonathan." He said and I walked away to fix his coffee, leaving the guy dumbfounded.

"Creep alarm" I said to Justine.

"What? That guy was hitting on you?" She asked disgusted.

"Yup, I told him to stuff it."

"That's my girl." She said laughing.

I made the creep's coffee, gave it to him, and waved when he left. The chagrin was still evident on his face.

Serves him right.

I've been working here for over a year now, and if there's one thing I learned, it's how to tell off creepers. I've had a total of more then a hundred guys asking me my number, from young and cute, to old and bold, but I never gave any of them my number. Through out my life, there where certain incidents that made it hard for me to trust guys. Some of them still gave me the chills.

My thoughts were interrupted by screaming outside of the building. A black SUV pulled up in front of it, and two guys stepped out of it. Followed by, what I assumed to be their bodyguard, and an older men in a business suite.

Upon hearing the screams and squeals of all the teenagers outside, I came to the conclusion that they were famous. Freaking awesome. Here comes the drama.

The two boys entered the shop first, followed closed by the bodyguard, and the older guy. Suddenly the whole shop was filled with screaming teenagers. After ten minutes, my co-workers successfully got all the tweens and teens out of the shop, so the four guys and some regular costumers, were the only ones left.

"How can I help you guys?" Justine asked, standing closest to them.

"Umm…One Caramel Macchiato, two White Mocha Frappuccino's, and umm…what did you want Joe?" A 20 year old something, curly haired boy said.

In the meantime his (what I assumed to be) brother, kept staring at me. I would've been flattered, since he was very good looking, but his staring seemed kind of off. It was creepy to say the least.

"JOE!" The curly haired boy said, no scratch that, shouted.

"What?" The guy, we now know as Joe said.

"What do you want?" Curly Top asked annoyed.

"Nothing, I'm good." And back to the staring again.

I was getting agitated. This boy was getting on my nerves.

"What's your deal?" I asked him. The words coming out bitchier then I meant.

"N-n-nothing" He said, kind of surprised by my sudden outburst.

He went to stand next to his brother, whispering something into his ear.

Apparently, nobody taught him the concept of whispering, because his words came out rather loud.

"That's the girl Kevin. We need her" He said to Kevin. Hmm, I never pegged Curly Top to be a Kevin. More of a Dean or something like that.

"What are you talking about?" Kevin asked. Being somewhat more subtle about the whispering part. I had to crane my neck to hear it.

"She's_ the_ girl for Nick." Girl for Nick? Who's Nick?

"How do you know that? You don't even know her!" Kevin whispered back.

"Think about it, poor girl, working at starbucks. She'd be perfect for Nick." Hold up. Was he calling me poor? I mean, he was kinda right, but how would _he_ know that?

"How do you know she's poor? For all you know, she could be loaded."

"Eyes Kevin, I can see it in her eyes" Joe reasoned. What the fuck? My eyes? What's wrong with my eyes?

"Go harass dad with this stupid idea of yours" Kevin finally said. A bit too loud may I add because their dad, came running as soon as he heard his name.

"What are guys arguing about?" he asked, looking from Joe to Kevin.

"Joe thinks that, that girl over there" He said pointing over to me "Is the perfect girl for Nick"

The dad looked my way for a second, turned to his sons again, looked back at me again, gave me a once over, and then he seemed to contemplate something.

"I think Joe might be right" He finally said. Say What? They don't even know me. This whole family's retarded if you ask me. Except for that Kevin guy. He was somewhat okay.

The dad turned his back on his sons, and came marching in my direction.

"Can I help you?" I asked politely. Pretending like I didn't just hear that whole conversation.

"Yes, I would like to give you an offer you can't refuse." He said confident.

"And what might that be?" I asked curiously.

"Date my son"

Again. Say What?


	2. Weirdo's

Chapter 2; Weirdo's

"You want me to, What?!" I asked.

"I want you to date my son" he stated calmly.

"I don't know about you sir, but they taught me, that you only date someone you actually met, or spoke to, at _least_ once" I said.

"Yes, I agree on that. But this is a special occasion" He said. I didn't get it.

"Special occasion?" I asked. Still confused, obviously. Who wouldn't be confused?

"Yes. You'll get paid" Who the hell did this guy think I was? I am no hooker. I'm not going to date his son for money.

"I am sorry sir, but what kind of girl do you think I am?" I asked offended.

"Oh no. not like that" He said defensive. "You're taking it the wrong way"

How could I not? These guys, walk into this particular Starbucks, this Joe guy keeps staring at me, they talk about me being poor, and then this guy asks me to date his son. How can I possibly take this any other way?

"Well, I'm sorry, but I have to refuse" I turned my back to them and was about to walk to the back to take a breather. I needed some air right now.

"Wait!" someone shouted. I think it was Joe, who called me back.

"What?" I asked annoyed.

"Please, can we just talk this over at dinner or something?" He pleaded.

"You know, normally you ask someone to dinner before you dump the whole dating thing on them" I said as I turned around again.

"Please, just consider it" He begged, with big puppy dog eyes.

…

I gave in.

Damn it.

I'm such a push over. I can't stand my ground when it comes to puppy dog eyes. Especially ones that are filled to the brim with desperation.

And that's what I saw in Joe's eyes when I agreed to meet with him and his brother. We made arrangement to go out to breakfast the next morning, and discuss this whole ordeal. I still didn't get it. Apparently, Kevin and Joe, are two/third of the Jonas Brothers. Whoop die doo. Whad'ya know? But being the Jonas Brothers, meant that they were somewhat famous. Meaning, they had to have cute girls from all over the world, swooning over them. So, I didn't really see the logic in me, being _the perfect _girlfriend for a Jonas Brother. Plain old me. I'm pretty sure, there's someone dying to be the girlfriend of Nick Jonas. Why me? Why couldn't he just find a girlfriend? These question kept running through my head on the way home. I just didn't get it.

I was deep in thought, my brain working overtime, when I bumped into someone. This was something that happened almost everyday to me. I was a dreamer. My thoughts tended to wander to other things then necessary. Looking up, I saw that I had bumped into my neighbour. A tall, lean, blonde guy. He was cute, to say the least. I had a crush on him ever since he helped me move into the apartment. Well, as far as my crushes go. I'm not to fond of guys these days. Besides, he wouldn't give me the time of day. He mostly ignored me. I don't even know his name.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going." He said.

"Oh, it's okay. I wasn't paying attention either." I smiled.

"Hey, you live in my apartment building, don't you?" he asked. Oh, now he notices me.

"Uh yeah. Across the hall" I said.

"I don't think I've ever introduced myself, have I?" I shook my head no, as he continued. "I'm Eric" he said as he shook my hand.

"Jamie" I told him.

"Well, I've got to go. See you around Jamie" He said with a wink.

I waved at him, and watched as he disappeared in the crowd. God must have something planned. More then ten guys have asked for my number today, an unknown man, asks me to date his son and my cute neighbour, suddenly talks to me. Is their something in the air today?

As I reached my apartment building, I took a moment for myself. Knowing that once I was inside, I would get no rest. Feeling at ease, I reached for my key and went in. walking up the two stairs to my apartment, I heard laughing from the living room. I opened the door and saw Megan lying on the floor, holding Mary in her arms, and lifting her in the air. Mary giggled and Megan laughed harder. I smiled seeing the two of them interact. I guess I should tell you about Mary. Mary's my daughter. Yes, I'm only nineteen and I have a eight month old daughter. Did I plan her? No. Do I regret her? Hell no. She might have been a accident, but she's my daughter, and I wouldn't change that for the world. Seeing my younger sister and my daughter in utter happiness, made me smile. A smile that could've light up the whole world. I loved both of them, very much. Megan and I were like best friends. Our parents died in a car accident when I was ten and she was just seven. I've taken care of her ever since. Of course we had our guardians to take care of us, but I've always taken it upon myself to take care of my sister. There for, we are very close. And after our guardians found out I was pregnant at the age of seventeen, they kicked me out of their house. But I would not leave without Megan, so I took her with me. Mom and Dad had left us enough money to start a new life in New York. I bought the apartment, got work at starbucks, and signed Megan into the nearest school. We had little to nothing, but we made it work.

I cleared my throat, and Megan turned her head in my direction. Mary let out a small giggle and reached for me. I took her in my arms, and kissed her head.

"Hey gorgeous." I said caressing her cheek. "What have you been up to today?"

"Mrs. Bell took her to the park" Megan said. Mrs. Bell was our next door neighbour. An old lady, who had nothing to do and had offered to babysit when I asked her if she knew someone who could take care of Mary, when I went to work and Megan had to go to school.

"That's nice of her. Remind me to thank her later" I said.

"So what's for dinner?" Megan asked.

"Ugh, I'm don't feel like cooking. Can we just order something?" I asked.

Megan went straight for the kitchen, coming back with multiple leaflets. I swear, we're gonna die of junkfood someday. After a hard day of work, I was in no mood to cook, so we usually just ordered take-out.

"Pizza? Chinese? McD's?" Megan asked, skimming through the leaflets.

"You can order from McDonalds nowadays?" I asked.

"Nahh, not really. But this guy from school works there, and he owes me so…" She shrugged.

"Okaaaaaay" I said "Do I even want to know why he 'owes' you?"

"Probably not" and we left it at that. Megan is one of a kind, and sometimes it's just easier to not question anything she does. One time, when I asked her why she acted like that, she told me 'I just go with the flow, my hoe.' I wonder if my parents ever dropped her as a baby. Wouldn't surprise me.

two hours later and I was exhausted. Mary was sleeping like a rose in her crib. That stupid Disney music playing in the background. I hope she'll get my taste of music when she gets older, because if I have to hear this, all through her teenage years, I'll end up in a hospital.

Megan helped me clean up the leftover pizza, and went to bed. I soon followed. I changed into my pyjamas, and just when my head hit the pillow, my phone beeped. Indicating I had a text message. Who in their right minds, texts someone at this hour? One look at the name of this 'soon to be death' person and I let out a deep sigh.

_From: Joe'Danger'Jonas_

_Hey Jam Jam. What'd ya up to? Just wanted to check if you're coming tomorrow. 'Cause if you bail, you'll die. Nahh, just kidding. But you better show up. Or I'll stalk you till you come beggin' at my feet. Buh-bye. _

Oh, nice to know we were on nickname terms. I met this guy about seven hours ago, en he's already threatening me? What the heck? He might be famous, but I think those to tight pants, are cutting of his circulation. That boy is crazy.

_To: Joe'Danger'Jonas_

_Jam Jam? Really? I'll Jam Jam you in the face if you say that one more time. Seriously. And no, I'm not going to bail on you. Do I want to? Yes. Do I regret even agreeing to meet you? Yes. Now shut the fuck up and let me sleep. _

I silenced my phone, and went to sleep.

The next morning when I read Joe's text message, I laughed.

_From: Joe'Danger'Jonas_

_Hey! No need to get your panties in a twist. I'll call you Jam Jam, whenever I damn well please. You might be a lady, but I am no gentlemen, so stop PMS-ing and get your ass out of bed for breakfast. If you're late, I'll Joe Joe you in the face. Capiche? _

_To: Joe'Danger'Jonas_

_Weirdo. _

Honestly, it was a lame response. But it was the only thing that came to mind. He was weird, strange, crazy, out of the ordinary. Hmm…he should meet up with Megan. They could start their own band, 'Weirdo and Weirdo.'

I went to my 'closet' (a plastic box with my cloths in it) and pulled out a gray high waist skirt, with a white tanktop and a yellow belt. You'll never see me wearing something with only dark colours. Hence the yellow belt. I need colour in my life. Without colour, you look plain, normal. You'll blend in with the rest. No one will ever see you. You'll disappear into a crowd.

Pulling all these items on, adding some leggings, a necklace and some black pumps, I was ready to go.

I checked if Megan was already up (she had a tendency to oversleep), gave Mary her bottle, stuffed some things into my black purse/back, and we were off to breakfast.

Why was I taking Mary? Because I thought that might scare them off. You know, with the whole pure image thing. Yes, I know about the whole purity ring. I googled them. Is that a crime? I wanted to know some thing about those 'Jonas Brothers.' Turns out, they're some tight ass Christians, who believe that god will put a chokehold on you if you ever have sex, before marriage. Well I'd rather go straight to hell, then to be tight down by a book. The bible. Pfff. My ass. I make my own rules in my own book called 'Jamie's book of decency.' Don't like it? Deal with it.

So I took Mary with me. Let's see if they still want me to be Nick's precious little girlfriend, if they found out I had done the whole shebang. Mary giggled as a butterfly flew above her head. I watch in amusement as she tried to catch it. Her chubby little fingers trying to catch the butterfly which came closer and closer, but every time she reached for it, it would back away. After a minute or so, the butterfly flew away, and Mary let out a small cry. Confused as why her friend went away. Careless little baby. The only trouble she had was when she had to pee, poop, sleep, or play and there was nobody around. Oh to be young again.

We arrived at the diner and went inside. The place was mostly empty. Some men in business suits were having quiet meetings, but other then that, it was complete silent. I heard some commotion at the back of the diner and as the curious person I am, I walked right up.

"What's the commotion?" I asked.

The two boys turned their heads at my voice. Giving me a small smile and silently telling me to sit.

"Glad you could make it" Kevin said, as Joe eyed the stroller carefully. When I turned it around to reveal Mary, his face was shocked, which soon turned into complete adoration as he touched Mary's cheek.

"Hey gorgeous." He said and Mary giggled (what's with the giggling these days?) "What is she doing here?" Joe asked, not taking the eyes of the her.

"Couldn't find a babysitter" I shrugged.

"Why would a babysitter find a babysitter?" Kevin asked.

"Who's the babysitter in this situation?" I asked, knowing they were confused as to why I brought Mary. I wanted to let them sweat and then BAM! Drop the bomb.

"Uh, You?" Kevin said uneasy.

"Obviously" Joe said now playing with Mary.

"Me? Her babysitter?" oh, I'm getting mean now.

"uhm, yeah" Kevin said scratching his neck. Probably knowing where this was leading.

Joe seemed oblivious though.

"Is she your little sister? You have such strong resemblances" he said looking between the two of us.

"Nope." I said popping my P.

"Huh?" Joe seemed utterly confused now. Kevin looked on, highly amused for some reason. Just seconds ago he looked scared to death. He didn't mind? Hmm.

"She's my daughter Joe. Mary's my daughter." I stated proudly.

He gave me a confused look before it dawned in on him.

"You-you're dau-daugh-ter?" He stuttered.

"Yes, _my_ daughter" I confirmed.

"Not to sound rude" Kevin spoke up "But how old are you exactly?"

"didn't I tell you that yesterday?" I asked. I could've swear I told them that.

"Not that I remember" He said. Searching his brain for answers.

"I'm nineteen." I told him.

"Same age as Nick." Joe piped up.

"Really?" I asked amused.

"uh, yes" Joe said gulping. Still eyeing me and Mary carefully.

"Joe, I know this is new and all, but could you please take your creepy stare of off my daughter?" I asked.

"Sorry, I'm just…Wow" He breathed.

"Surprised, confused, scared?" I laughed.

"Something in that direction." He said.

"What Joe means to say," Kevin started "is that we did not see this coming."

"I don't blame you, and I understand if you want to find some other potential girlfriend for," I started to say, but Kevin cut me off.

"Oh no. I think you're perfect." He said with a smug smile.

"P-p-perfect?" How can they even consider me being _the_ perfect girlfriend for Nick Jonas. I live in a crappy apartment, work at starbucks, have to take care of my fifteen year old sister, and I have a child. And that at the age of nineteen. I don't see any butterfly's and rainbow's and I think that's what a rockstar as Nick Jonas needs.

"Just perfect" Kevin said.

I eyed them carefully. Joe was still looking at Mary. Kevin was smirking at me, and Mary seemed obvilious to the rest of the world. Who wouldn't be if the only thing you can do is drool?

"So, tell us about yourself." Kevin said, leaning back in his chair.

"What do you wanna know?"


	3. You swept me of my feet

Chapter 3; Baby, you must be a broom, cause you just swept me off my feet.

"So, basically you're a nerd?"

Who asked that question? Well, I just found out that Joe Jonas, doesn't know how to be polite. Every god damn answer I gave, was followed by an insult by Mister 'I'm too cool for you' (pun sooooo intended)

"Just because I like reading and learning, doesn't mean I'm a nerd, dufus." I said hitting his arm.

"Uh, yes it does" He said "Look it up in the dictionary and it sais: Nerd, person who likes to read and learn. Everyone knows that."

"No, if you look 'Nerd' up in the dictionary, it'll say: A person who is single-minded or accomplished in scientific or technical pursuits but is felt to be socially inept. And I agree, I'm socially inept, but I'm not single-minded."

…And cue weird looks.

"Do you like, know the whole dictionary by heart?" Kevin asked astonished.

"No…" I said uneasily. The thing is, I do. Well, most of it anyway. But I didn't want to give Joe anymore reasons to call me a nerd.

"Nerd" I heard Joe say under his breath.

Too late…

I gave him a glare "If you call me nerd one more time, I'll make sure that those pants will be even tighter then they are right now. And I tell you, it won't be pleasant." He visibly gulped and turned back to playing with Mary.

"Pwnd." Kevin said high fiving me.

"Pwnd? What the hell is pwnd?" I asked confused.

"It's like owned, only we say pwnd." Joe said once again buttheading into our conversation.

I couldn't help but chuckle "How highschool of you."

"Sais someone who should be in highschool still" He said giving me the 'eye'

I punched his shoulder "Oh shut up. I'm more mature then you'll ever be."

"No need to use violence…"

An hour later, about a thousands questions later, and 3 diet cokes later, I was fed up with all the question and in need of a break. So I told Joe to shut the fuck up, and politely asked Kevin if we could pause the interrogation for a bit. Just asking some questions my ass. They wanted to know about every aspect of my life. Where are you from? Where do you live? What's your purpose in life? Those where the kind of questions that Kevin asked. Joe's question were more like: Where do you shop for underwear? What's your favorite color? First kiss? Do you think I'm hot? you get the point. 2 hours with these guys and I was worn out. Imagine having to 'date' one of them. Their mom must have had it hard. If two of these guys can make me this tired, imagine having to _take care_ of four of them!

Right now, I was still confused as hell. I mean come on! I told them everything about me, and I don't know anything about them. Hell, I'm still confused to why I'm even here.

"So, now you know all about me, I'd like to know what I'm getting myself into" I said "I mean, before I throw myself into this shit and pretend that I'm head over heels in love with your little brother."

"Basically, we want you to be Nick's girlfriend. Act in love in front of the cameras. With all the negative media concerning the Miley Cyrus breakup number five, he needs someone to flaunt his good boy attitude, and because we're trying to keep it low key, we thought it would be best for Nick to have a girlfriends that's not into the whole Hollywood scene" Kevin said taking a sip of his coffee.

"Question, if you guys are as big as I think you are, why doesn't he just get himself a girlfriend? I mean how hard can it be for a teenage heartthrob to get someone to date him? Girls would die to be with one of you guys and you can't even get yourself a date? What's up with that?" I asked still confused about the reason behind all this.

"It's not that Nick can't get a date, it's just that he has the tendency to pick the wrong girls. Take Miley for an example, he dated her five freaking times and he doesn't even like her!" Joe said obviously not a big fan of this Miley chick.

"But one thing, do not fall for him. We know how he acts around girls. He pulls the sweet and innocent card and girl fall for him at the drop of a hat. Soon enough there too lost in him to notice all his bad sides, and before they know it, he dumps them. The only one who didn't get hurt was Miley, but that's just 'cause she didn't care." Kevin said.

"Okay, hold up. Who the hell is Miley?" I've never heard of this chick, and they're talking about her like she's my best fucking friend.

"Miley Cyrus? the Hannah Montana? Britney Spears in the making? Ring a bell?" Joe said. "You don't know Miley Cyrus? Where have you been the last 5 years or so?"

"Wait a sec. Isn't that the girl with the fake blonde wig and the _Achy Breaky Heart_ dad?"

"Yes! How can you not know who Miley Cyrus is?" Kevin asked.

"Sorry, but some people were to busy with school and bringing a child into this world. I don't have time to watch Disney channel or anything else on tv for that matter." Damn. I'm really getting old.

"Well back to the point, Nick doesn't know how to pick his girlfriends, and we're getting quite sick of it. Nick does something wrong, and Kevin and I need to pick up the pieces. Nick breaks up with his girlfriend, and we have to call the girl to make sure she doesn't rats us out to the press. Nick gets drunk, and we need to make sure he comes home safe. Nick gets someone knocked up, and we need to make sure that the girl gets a freaking abortion." Joe ranted. Obviously angry with Nick for what he put them through.

"Nick knocked someone up?" I asked shocked.

"No, but he might as well have."

"Would you really make the girl get an abortion?" I asked looking over at Mary. I once was in that position when everyone asked me if I wanted an abortion. I never even considered that an option. Killing my child? Never.

Joe sighed "No. I was just getting worked up. I would never, ever, force someone do get an abortion. On the contrary, I would stop them from doing so." He said sincere.

I nodded.

"So, now we've covered the part of why we're doing this whole fake dating thing, it's time for the 'how, where, who and when'. I want to meet Nick first. Obviously. I want to see some kind of mutual agreement. I want to know when we'll set this plan into action. And I definitely want to how this arrangement's going to work." I said getting into business mode. No way in hell I was just going to dive into this headfirst without contemplating things to the max.

"First you'll meet Nick." Kevin said tapping away on his iphone. "He'll be here soon."

"He's coming here?" I asked shocked.

"Yeah, is that a problem?" Kevin asked concerned.

"No, is just wasn't expecting it, that's all." I gave him a small smile, and waved of his concern. Truth is, I was jizzing my pants. I mean, what if he's ugly? Ugh, who am I kidding, with brothers as good looking as that, no way he's ugly. But what if he thinks that I'm ugly? Damn it. I really should've put a bit more effort into my outfit. My usual grey skinny jeans and vintage t-shirts weren't going to cut it. My palms were getting sweaty, and my leg started twitching. Why am I getting this worked up over a guy? Damn it.

"ah! There he is now." Kevin said standing up grabbing my hand and leading me towards his little brother.

I stumbled a bit, and when I looked up, I had to catch my breath. There he stood. Nick Jonas, my soon to be fake boyfriend. He was gorgeous. No denying it. He wore skinny jeans just like his brothers, and he was rocking the man purse. How's that even possible? A man purse for Christ sakes, and it looks good on him. Damn. Images of me and him, on a deserted beach, walking along the shore, and kissing flooded my mind, when I was interrupted.

"Yes?" I said mentally smacking myself for it.

"Hi, I'm Nick" he said, in a sweet, loving voice. "Nick Jonas."

"Oh, hey". I said stupidly "I'm Jamie Dixon."

"So…I believe we are in love?" He asked with a slight chuckle.

I gulped, and gave him a small nod.

This is going to be one hell of a ride.


End file.
